Magnifying Grass
'Magnifying Grass '(tạm dịch: Cỏ Khuếch Đại) là cây thứ sáu lấy được ở Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó có tác dụng biến mặt trời trong vốn của người chơi thành một tia năng lượng mỗi khi được nhấn vào. Mỗi tia này gây ra 27.5 sát thương cơ bản lên một zombie đơn lẻ, và ngốn của người chơi 50 mặt trời. Nguồn gốc Tên tiếng Anh của cây này là ghép của hai từ "magnifying glass", kính lúp, một loại kính có khả năng phóng đại hình ảnh của vật thể, và "grass", cỏ. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 50 DAMAGE: Huge RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Magnifying Grass turns sun into a bolt of colorful damage. Special: tap to spend sun for an attack Magnifying Grass understands the inherent power of a rainbow. Beneath her stoic features she takes great joy in delivering radiant multicolored destruction to the zombie horde. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 50 SÁT THƯƠNG: Mạnh TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Thẳng khôi phục: Nhanh Cỏ Khuếch Đại biến ánh sáng mặt trời thành đòn tấn công đầy màu sắc. Đặc biệt: ấn để biến mặt trời thành đòn tấn công Cỏ Khuếch Đại hiểu được sức mạnh tiềm tàng của cầu vồng. Đằng sau vẻ ngoài nghiêm nghị, cô ấy tìm niềm vui trong việc tiêu diệt đội quân zombie bằng tia hủy diệt đầy màu sắc của mình. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food để tấn công zombie]] Khi được cho Plant Food, Magnifying Grass sẽ bắn ra một tia năng lượng mặt trời thiêu đốt từng zombie một phía trước nó. Hiệu ứng sẽ kéo dài càng lâu nếu càng có nhiều cây sản xuất mặt trời trên bãi trồng (trừ Sun Bean, Toadstool và Sun-shroom trong bản Trung Quốc). Nếu không có cây sản xuất mặt trời nào cả, hiệu ứng này sẽ chỉ kéo dài 3.5 giây. Trang phục Tia năng lượng gây sát thương lớn hơn. Level upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' (Adventure Mode) Bắn ra đạn mạnh hơn vào mục tiêu. Nếu mục tiêu bị chết, đạn sẽ tấn công mục tiêu phía sau mục tiêu ban đầu. Chiến thuật Magnifying Grass cho phép người chơi biến mặt trời thu được thành vũ khí để tấn công zombie. Độ sát thương cao cộng với tốc độ bắn lớn của nó sẽ giúp giải quyết hiệu quả các mục tiêu nguy hiểm đơn lẻ, miễn là họ có đủ nguồn lực về kinh tế. Trong số các zombie đáng lưu tâm, Surfer Zombie, Jester Zombie và Wizard Zombie chỉ chịu được một phát đạn, Mecha-Football Zombie chịu được bốn, còn Gargantuar thì chịu được bảy phát. Tuy nhiên nhược điểm lớn nhất của nó lại nằm ở tính thiếu hiệu quả so với số mặt trời bỏ ra, ví dụ 50 mặt trời đã là một con số đáng kể mà vẫn chưa đủ để nó giết một Conehead Zombie, hay nó sẽ làm cạn nhanh chóng "ngân khố" của người chơi nếu được dùng để giết các zombie yếu đi thành đàn như Zombie Chicken hay Ice Weasel. Bởi vậy, người chơi không được khuyến cáo dùng Magnifying Grass làm cây tấn công chủ đạo, mà thay vào đó nên dùng nó như một cây hỗ trợ cho các cây tấn công khác. Tuy nhiên, vẫn có một vài cây nhất định có thể bù đắp lại yếu điểm của Magnifying Grass, nếu người chơi muốn lấy nó làm cây tấn công chính: * Một cây Squash chỉ tốn 50 mặt trời nhưng lại có thể giúp Magnifying Grass ở các điểm sau: ** Nó có thể giết Buckethead Zombie (cùng các biến thể), Poncho Zombie, Knight Zombie và Blockhead Zombie ngay lập tức, để chừa lại các mục tiêu khác cho Magnifying Grass tấn công. ** Nó gây ra 90 sát thương, đồng nghĩa với việc người chơi có thể tiết kiệm được 100 mặt trời cho các zombie máy móc (vì để gây ra sát thương tương tự thì Magnifying Grass cần bắn ba phát, tương đương 150 mặt trời, trừ đi 50 mặt trời của Squash thì còn 100). ** Nó giết được nhiều zombie cùng lúc. * Các cây gây sát thương trên diện rộng như Laser Bean, Snapdragon và Fume-shroom có thể nhanh chóng giải quyết lũ zombie yếu và làm giảm đáng kể số lần bắn cần thiết của Magnifying Grass để giết từng zombie một. Puff-shroom cũng có thể hữu dụng trong trường hợp này, vì nó tiết kiệm cho người chơi lượng mặt trời quý giá để xài cho Magnifying Grass. * Sử dụng một Cherry Bomb khi có ít nhất bốn zombie trở lên trong khu vực 3x3, hay dùng Jalapeno khi có ba zombie trở lên cùng hàng. Càng nhiều zombie bị ảnh hưởng thì người chơi tiết kiệm được càng nhiều mặt trời. * Sun Bean có thể được dùng với các zombie máu cao để hỗ trợ thêm việc sản xuất mặt trời. * Tile Turnip cho phép người chơi lấy được nhiều mặt trời hơn khi được trồng bên dưới các cây sản xuất mặt trời. Trong Endless Zone, Magnifying Grass có khả năng đối phó khá tốt với lũ Imp bị ném ra bởi Gargantuar nếu được trồng gần nhà, vì việc sản xuất mặt trời không còn quá khó khăn ở các màn này nữa nhờ lượng Plant Food dự trữ. Trong Tiki Torch-er, Magnifying Grass cũng có thể được dùng để phá hủy các ván lướt sóng cản đường hoặc bạch tuộc bị ném ra bởi Octo Zombie. 'Không '''sử dụng Magnifying Grass để tấn công Excavator Zombie, vì zombie này có khả năng chắn được cả tia năng lượng của nó với chiếc xẻng của mình. Nếu cứ cố bắn nó bằng Magnifying Grass, người chơi sẽ chỉ tốn mặt trời vô ích. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Magnifying Grass xuất hiện lần đầu trong ''Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains, và tập tin của nó đã được phát hiện sau đó trong mã nguồn của game. Tuy nhiên, nó chỉ được chính thức công bố thông qua hình ảnh gói hạt giống của mình trong Far Future từ Electronic Arts. * Ý tưởng tạo nên đòn tấn công của Magnifying Grass được dựa trên hiện tượng ánh sáng mặt trời bị tán sắc khi đi qua một thấu kính. Ánh sáng mặt trời là ánh sáng trắng, nhưng khi đi qua thấu kính thì nó sẽ bị tách ra thành một phổ màu từ đỏ đến tím. Tương tự trong game, khi mặt trời đi qua Magnifying Grass, nó cũng tạo ra một tia cầu vồng. * Dùng 500 mặt trời cho Magnifying Grass trong một màn chơi sẽ giúp người chơi đạt được thành tích "Grass Effect". * Khi Magnifying Grass được cho Plant Food, nó sẽ thiêu cháy zombie. Điều này được dựa trên hiện tượng ánh sáng mặt trời khi đi qua thấu kính cũng có thể đốt cháy đồ vật. * Không như các cây điều khiển bằng tay được khác, khi đến cuối màn, Magnifying Grass vẫn có thể bắn nếu được ấn lên. Banana Launcher cũng có khả năng tương tự trước bản 3.1. Jack O' Lantern hiện giờ cũng vẫn có thể làm được điều này. * Một lỗi có thể xảy ra khi người chơi cho Magnifying Grass Plant Food, đó là một zombie bị dính đòn sẽ không bị thiêu cháy, mặc dù vẫn ngã xuống, nhưng Magnifying Grass sẽ tiếp tục bắn liên tục vào nó không dừng cho đến khi hiệu ứng hết tác dụng. * Trong ''Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains, ''Magnifying Grass là giống đực, nhưng trong game, nó lại là giống cái. * Trước bản 2.4.1, Camel Zombies có thể chịu được hai cú bắn của Magnifying Grass, mặc dù mỗi Camel Zombie chỉ chịu được 21 sát thương cơ bản. * Đòn tấn công của Magnifying Grass chỉ gây ra khoảng 7 sát thương trong bản Trung Quốc, mặc dù vẫn tốn tới 50 mặt trời mỗi lần bắn. Lỗi này đã được sửa trong bản 1.2.1. * Ngoài đòn tấn công (cả bình thường lẫn hiệu ứng từ Plant Food) của Magnifying Grass, bom thả ra bởi Dandelion, và quả thông ném ra bởi Sap-fling là các loại đạn duy nhất không bị Jester Zombie bật lại. * Magnifying Grass vẫn có thể bắn và giết zombie khi Boombox Zombie đang bật nhạc. * Trong ''Plants vs. Zombies: Bully For You, ''Crazy Dave đã tạo ra một Magnifying Grass có khả năng cho phép người khác nhìn thấy vật thể từ rất xa như một chiếc kính lúp. Xem thêm * Grass Effect * Mặt trời Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Far Future Thể_loại:Far Future Thể_loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Use Your Brainz EDU Thể_loại:Cây điều khiển được